The Neighborly Service Club
by carissa101
Summary: Natsu Dragneel hate high school and everyone in it. He hate the retards who go on living their blissful simple lives. People say that high school is the place where everyone pecks but Natsu does think so when his teacher asked he joins the Neighborly Service Club he can't refuse, he literally can't refuse. He finds himself stuck in a club with the ice queen named Lucy Heartfilia.


It was beautiful spring morning and sun gave off the aspect of wonderful day. Magnolia High School students filled the halls of their school. Among them was Natsu Dragneel who had his usual malice on his face.

"Damn you Wendy for eating all the fucking cereal I had to eat the old oatmeal no ones wants. Just because I used all the damn bathwater. I think I have a stomach ache. My little sister is just evil." He thought as he was walking to his homeroom. He forgot all about his breakfast when a certain black haired young man by the name of Gray Fullbuster accidently bumped into him as he was talked to his red haired friend name Loke.

"Sorry man." Gray Fullbuster apologized to Natsu. Natsu didn't say anything back so Gray turned around and continued in his conversation.

"What his problem? " Loke asked his friend. Gray justed shook his head in answer.  
Natsu hated Gray Fullbuster the popular, friendly and cool guy everyone wants to be around. Natsu hated anyone who went on their with lives in blissful ignorance. Natsu hated people who thought that being alone is awful. Natsu spent most of his school life alone and he thinks he's just fine. Natsu walked in to class and sat his usual spot the farthest toward the window in the back so he could look at the waves of the ocean his school was built by.

"Alright kids let began class." Said Tomiki Sensei . She was tall woman with a huge bust the envy of her girl students, she had long black hair and grey purple eyes. She looks like your ideal hot teacher right. Well your so wrong she wears tracks pants everyday and she kinda likes violence. She tormented Natsu since his first day, in his eyes. She's always calling him back after class. Maybe she has a thing for me Natsu thought at first, but he was so wrong, she tried to push him to make friends and if he mouthed off in his usual smart alec who doesn't give a shit way, she would punch him straight in the stomach, which she called common sense punch. Every time Natsu would try to run, she'd pull him by the collar and drag him back in to class until she was finished with her talk. With her violent way Natsu certainly saw why she was single. She's like 30 and never had a boyfriend. As usual Natsu paid no attention to what the dragon lady had to say and just turned his head toward the window. Natus liked the comfort on his usual boring life. Class went by fast Natsu didn't even notice it was time to go until the kid I front of him got up out his seat.

" Well I guess it time to go home now." Natsu said to him self hoping she does see him. He was inches away from the door when he heard " Oh Natsu don't leave yet I have something to talk to you about." Natsu froze in place his death was certain. He tried to take one more step but she said " Natsu Dragneel I swear if you take one more step and I'll. Natsu decide to give into her terrible threats as he turned around to face his tyranny of a teacher.

"Yes Tomiki Sensei." Natus said in his fake happy voice.

"Natau I made this new club called Neighborly Service club."

"I know where there this is going but I have something at home everyday." Natsu lied

"OK what do you have to do?" His teacher question as she raised her eyebrow.

"I have to ummm I have to help my mom wash the clothes." Natsu lied again

" OK First of all Natsu I know your lying and second of all this club is required unless you would like to stay after school with me everyday." She said with a smirk.  
Natsu didn't have to think. "I think I'll take my chance with the club." He said with his defeat.

"OK then today is the first club meeting and the club room is room 3-D." She sent him off with a piece of paper with the club room number on it.

"Damn that woman she messing with my do nothing time. Why would I want to join a club to help neighbors really this is just stupid. Stupid, stupid stupid."

"Well here I am." Natsu said as he step I front of the club room door. He open it to find an empty room with on another person in it. A girl with long blond hair , big brown eyes , milky skin and well a big boobs. She was any guys dream. Lucy Heartfilia was the most beautiful girl in school. She was the rich heiress of Heartfilia Co. On top of that she was the smarts of the first years. You might think this is the beginning of a beautiful romance of chance encounter well you're reading the wrong story. Lucy beautiful and rich but has been know to be a little standoffish she social with no one because she knew that her beauty and money was what cause girl to hate from when she was a elementary schooler. She looked and Natsu with disgusted.

"Hi I'm Natsu Dragneel did Tomiki Sensei make you do this to and are we the only on who are in this club." Natsu said with his extra fake smile.

"Why to asks so many question? Yes I was force to join and sadly I'm stuck in this room with the like of you." Lucy said with a snobbish voice. Natsu smile instantly drop.

"Who do you think you are?" Natsu said.

" Who do you think I am?" She asked.

"Damn what an ice queen. Who answers a question with a question." Natsu thought.

" No don't answer my question because you already know who I'm but I'll tell you who you are. You're and a loner who hates everyone and doesn't accotice with the rest of the class because you were bullied all throughout elementary and middle school. So you lash out on everyone else with hurtful words. So in all your lonely jerk." She finished with a smile that could kill.

"Oh now this bitch is' going to get it."Natsu said angrily in his mind.

"You're right I do know you all about you. You are snobby bitch who was stunned by other girls because of her overwhelming beauty. So now you lash out on everyone else. You think you're so a above us common folk but really you wish you were one of us because your parent of high expectations of you and when you can reach them you feel worthless." Natsu said with "You're a dirtbag" smile. "So tell me if am I right." Natsu added.

"You're completely right Natsu Dragneel you know me so well." Lucy stated with a smiled,then Lucy began to laugh." Well that was a bad start for the club but you seem interesting enough even if your a dick, so I guess we can get started." Lucy added with a smile as radiant of the sun.

If this was any guy but Natsu they would have fell in love instantly but Natsu knew better this girl had the face of an angel but the heart of a demon. If Natsu knew his clubmate was this evil he would have took his chance with Tomiki Sensei but there was no turning back now. So begins the adventure for the Neighborly Club.


End file.
